


A Frolic in the Hills

by Lunarelle



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: An Evermore series short. Faith and Sylvanas have their holiday in Grizzly Hills. Femslash! Set just after chapter 29 of Almost Beyond. Rated E for... frolics.





	A Frolic in the Hills

**DISCLAIMER**  - The world of Azeroth belongs entirely to Blizzard Entertainment. I may have created some of the characters, but everything else is theirs.

* * *

The smell of pine trees was strong in this part of the forest. It was a crisp scent, coupled with the fresh smell of cold air coming from the heights.

Hoisting her bag higher on her shoulder with one hand, and holding Sylvanas' hand in the other, Faith walked along the path, keeping an eye out for worgs, although she didn't expect them to give them any trouble. Animals in Grizzly Hills had learned to stay away from the undead long ago, and Sylvanas exuded the air of a predator, even now, on holiday.

"So, where exactly have you planned on having us spend our time?" she asked.

"It's not too far away," replied Faith. "Actually, it's right over there."

She led them away from the path, to a little pond that was hidden from view by a few bushes and red lilies. It was a pretty little spot over which a structure stood.

It was a little hunter's lodge that had recently been renovated, judging by the fact that the wood was still fresh in some places, exuding sap in the rays of the sun. Sylvanas detected magic around it, Faith's magic, and was certain that nobody would be able to find it while the two of them were there.

A small brook ran near, which would provide Faith with fresh water and small fish, and there were plenty of deer and edible roots nearby for her to have a meal. Sylvanas felt that she couldn't have picked a better spot for the two of them to spend some time alone.

Faith opened the door, but before she could step inside, Sylvanas picked her up. "Whoa… what are you doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold, of course." Sylvanas smiled and walked in as Faith let out a peal of laughter.

The lodge consisted of only one large room that was considerably high. The walls had been painted a rich brown, which matched the wooden furniture that had been tastefully arranged against them.

At one end of the cabin stood a wide bed covered in white fur to keep out the chill of the night. Flanking the bed was a bookshelf that held leather-bound works and an assortment of highly polished hunting knives, and a wine barrel that served as a bedside table on which stood an old-fashioned oil lamp that Faith lit with a wave of her hand.

One of the corners of the room closest to the front door had been converted into a kitchen area, complete with a stove and a sink with running water. There was also a small cupboard that not only held dishes and cutlery, but also an assortment of fresh fruits and vegetables.

"You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?" Sylvanas asked her.

Faith smiled, "You've got a keen eye, my love." She cleared her throat, "There's a bathroom through that door there. It's small, but it does the job well enough."

Sylvanas came up behind Faith, almost touching her, "And what, pray tell, would you like us to do in here all day?"

Faith let out a shaky breath, "Oh, I thought that I would learn how to knit… it's a useful skill to have, you know."

"Indeed," whispered Sylvanas. Her hand moved to the fastening of Faith's robes, undoing them with a snap of her fingers so that the material pooled at her feet. Slowly, she brought her mouth to Faith's ear, kissing the length of it slowly. She reached her neck and kept kissing Faith's skin, nipping it here, licking it there.

Faith, her eyes closed, could do nothing but breathe as Sylvanas switched sides and began kissing her other ear and the other side of her neck. She brought her hand back to hold on to her somehow, and was rewarded with a gentle chuckle.

Suddenly, the Banshee Queen picked her up again, moving her to the bed. She started to kiss her again, all over her face and neck, but not touching her mouth, although Faith was practically begging for it.

Her lips on Faith's collarbone, Sylvanas pulled Faith's boots off her legs before pulling down her leggings.

"Oh… Sylvanas… Please kiss me. Please, my love."

A smile. "I'm happy to oblige." She moved her lips down to Faith's breasts, gently nibbling on them until she screamed. "Not where you wanted me?"

Faith tried to take over, pulling Sylvanas up so that she could kiss her, but the queen pinned her down, "Shh, let me take care of you, sweetheart." Her eyes flickered down to Faith's mouth when she licked her lips, leaving a trace of moisture there. "Oh, you really want that kiss…"

With infinite slowness, she leaned down until their lips touched. Faith opened her mouth, but Sylvanas first kissed her top lip, then her bottom lip before licking them both.

There was a strangled sound, and Sylvanas chuckled again, "Are you mine?"

"Always, Sylvanas."

Always.

Sylvanas brought their lips together, her tongue finding Faith's and licking it once, twice. Faith's hips bucked, and Sylvanas gently put a hand on her belly to steady her as she deepened the kiss.

"Shh," she said in a soft voice. "We have all week to make love."

"Oh… by the sun, Sylvanas… come back here…"

Sylvanas laughed, "Greedy little cub," she said, kissing Faith again. She positioned herself between Faith’s thighs, feeling her legs wrapping themselves around her waist. "Baby, I'm still dressed," she mumbled.

"I can do something about that." She raised her hand, but Sylvanas stopped her.

"Not with magic. You know you want to undress me slowly."

Faith did. Sitting up, her body quivering in anticipation, she took off Sylvanas' leather clothes, kissing every bit of skin that she exposed, including the arch of her foot, which she licked slowly.

Sylvanas bit her lip to keep from crying out. She was happy that she'd taken a potion to enhance her physical sensations, or Faith would have had to work a lot harder to pleasure her. As it was, she could feel the proverbial blood boiling in her veins. "Lie back down, my darling…" she whispered.

"No. I've got you right where I want you."

"But I – oh,  _oh, Faith_ …" she unwillingly released a cry when Faith dipped her head down between her legs and began licking at her. A moment later, she felt Faith's fingers inside her, rubbing her from within. "Ahh, baby…"

"Good?" asked Faith.

"You know… you know it…" she let out a string of curses as Faith hit a point inside her that made her see stars. Her screams could have brought the entire lodge down when she climaxed, her muscles shaking against Faith's touch.

And still, Faith didn't stop, continuing to work her fingers in and out of her beloved, her pace quickening until Sylvanas came again, nearly ripping the furry bedspread in her ecstasy.

"By the Titans… what are you trying to do to me, Faith?"

Faith kissed her, "I want you to lose yourself in me. And I want to lose myself in you. I want us to be one."

Sylvanas wrapped her arm around her, feeling as though a warm fire had been lit inside her. "I love you, Faith Everstone. We already are one."

"Make love to me, my heart."

A smile, "My pleasure."

She got to work, licking the folds of skin between Faith's legs until Faith called out her name. She burrowed her fingers inside her, kissing her and swallowing her screams as she twisted her wrist to make Faith climax in a way she'd only dreamed of before. Faith came twice in quick succession, nearly falling off the bed as her passion dripped out of her steadily.  Sylvanas drank her in, licking the sweat from her body before dipping her head down to lap at her release.

Faith couldn't speak. Her body shook beneath Sylvanas', still riding the ebbing high her love had given her.

"Go to sleep, my darling," said Sylvanas quietly, stroking her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

"No. I need to stay awake to be with you."

Sylvanas gently rubbed their noses together, "We still have plenty of time. Get some sleep, you're exhausted."

"I want to make love with you again."

A smile, "You will. Now, shh, go to sleep."

Faith tried to fight it, but her eyes were already closing. Cuddling up to Sylvanas, she fell into a deep slumber where only pleasant dreams awaited her, and when she awoke, she found that her queen hadn't left.

"You stayed," she whispered to her.

"Where was I going to go? You've gotten your wish and have trapped me in here with you." Sylvanas kissed her softly.

"So what did you do?"

"I watched you sleep. Made plans for world domination. Stuff like that."

Faith smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." A kiss, "Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast while you wash up."

"You don't want to shower with me?"

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, "Just for future reference, you don't want a Forsaken in hot water."

"Good point. I could take a cold shower?"

A laugh, "The Sunwell knows we could both use a cold shower. Go. I'll make you something to eat, unless you're afraid I'll accidentally poison you."

"With what, bits of your skin?" Faith grinned, "Honey, I've licked you while you –."

Sylvanas clamped a hand over Faith's mouth, "Do not finish that sentence. I still can't believe I allow you to do that." She smacked Faith's ass, "Now, go shower."

Faith giggled and went to the bathroom, realizing that it really would have been too small for the two of them anyway, as the shower was barely wide enough for her to stand in. She washed herself, closing her eyes as the spray of warm water hit her body. Her hand slipped between her legs.

"Okay, if that's what you're going to be doing, you might as well come back out," said Sylvanas from the doorway.

Faith jumped out of her skin, and would have slipped had Sylvanas not caught her, laughing.

"Are you spying on me?" Faith asked her, wrapping a towel around herself.

"Yes. You know you look hot when you're wet and soapy."

"Sylvanas Windrunner, you sure know how to talk to a girl."

Sylvanas smiled, "Breakfast is ready. And you don't need to get dressed, I'll just take your clothes off again later."

"Next thing you know, you'll tell me to eat breakfast off your body so that I don't get any plates dirty."

"Now there's an idea." Taking her hand, she led her to the kitchen, "I don't think any bits of skin fell on your plate, so you should be okay."

To Faith's surprise, Sylvanas had really made her breakfast. She'd fried some toast, adding some maple syrup to it and had put chopped apples and strawberries on a plate for her.

"You always had superior knife skills in the kitchen," said Faith quietly, leaning against her. She kissed the underside of her chin, "Thank you, my heart."

Kissing her back, Sylvanas put an arm around her, "You're welcome." She sat down, and Faith sat on her lap, almost eating out of her hand. As she finished the last of the strawberries, something occurred to her.

"You know what?"

Sylvanas made a questioning sound.

"You and I have never spent more than a few hours alone together. Something or someone is always around or close by, ready to interrupt us."

A small frown, "Really?" She thought about it, realizing that what Faith was saying was true. They had never spent time together alone the way they were at the moment. Even when she'd taken her hunting, they'd been alone with a specific purpose in mind, and they'd had to cut the trip short because of the spider. "I suppose you're right about that."

Faith looked at her, wondering suddenly what they were going to do together for a whole week in the wild. Sylvanas seemed to think along the same lines, but smiled at her.

"I think we've gotten this holiday off to a great start, don't you?"

"I think so, yes."

"And I know something we can do tonight."

"Make love?" guessed Faith.

"Yes. Under the stars. We haven't done that yet. You'll need to use a spell not to freeze, but this is a perfect time to try it."

Sylvanas was right. That very evening, they made love outside, lying in each other's arms afterwards and looking at the thousands of stars visible through the tree branches. Wrapped in a blanket, still breathing heavily from the exertion, Faith felt that she and Sylvanas could spend the rest of their lives right where they were, in a little corner of Azeroth, watching the stars twinkle in the night sky.

It was as close to pure happiness as they had ever come.

Love.

Always.

**The End**


End file.
